The Pony Drug Wars
by cluttershock
Summary: The pony drug wars have left Many ponies scarred. Be Prepared for some violent shit and a good laugh maybe
1. Intro

_**The Pony Drug wars**_

It was dark, darker than a black persons dick on a solar eclipse after a jew had the largest sale of diamond jewelry in the fagg storm of 2012. Twilight, Spike and pinkie were all in an ally way, though no one knew who they were because they were wrapped in cloaks as dark as a black persons dick on a solar eclipse after a jew had the largest diamond jewelry sale in the whole year of fagg storm 2012. They were all waiting to give their package to their Dealer. About 30 min later Vinyl Scratch ,Their underling, came into the ally way. As she came in spike yelled " whoa whoa whoa wait up ya ass hole!" Spike yelled like that fat fuck with tourettes. " Where the fuck have you been you fucking shit tittied faggot Fuck of a shit stain!" Vinyl Was scared shitless, literally she fucking shit herself in the middle of the ally way creating a horrid smell, She had no words that would come out. "Hurry up shit fuck!" spike yelled. " No wait you don't deserve the title of shit fuck! How about i just call you skank now." Spike said full of fart beans. "uhhhhh... Ummmm." Vinyl was still petrified, she didn't wasn't to be raped like last time she disobeyed spike or any pony higher than her in the drug ring. " I'm sorry i fo..." Vinyl was cut off. "I've already heard this like 1,000,000 times skank! Ooooo" Spike said mocking the young underling " I forgot to come! Is that all you can ever say! Excuses excuse excuses! Give an answer for once in your miserable piece of shit you call a life!" Spike was angrier than a sun bleached Faggot fuck Paully D fucking Snookie on a Friday night. Spike bitch slapped Vinyl and she began to cry. "YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" Spike yelled out gaining Derpy Hooves attention. "HOW DID YOU EVEN GET RECRUITED IN THIS GANG YOU FUCK! THIS IS A DRUG RING WE CAN'T HAVE PUSSIES CRING LEFT AND RIGHT!" Spike Slapped her again only to be slapped back by Derpy. "Wha...What the FUCK!" Spike yelled. Derpy picked Vinyl up and began to fly away. It would have worked if it weren't for the fact that spike had a 44. magnum in his cloak. He shot Derpy in the spine causing her to collapse in the ally Spike walked over to see derpy and vinyl were still alive. "See you in hell." Spike said as he killed both Vinyl and derpy. He looted both of the bodies called 911 on vinyl's phone and ran like hell. Pinkie ran alongside spike but twilight took to the skies with her Alicorn Wings. The cops showed up 1 minute later to find the dead corpses of the two mares.


	2. Chapter 1: Torture

**_Chapter 1: Torture_**

**_This is NOT a clopfic it is meant as a joke_**

**_Actually i guess it is... BUT IM NOT INTO THAT SHIT_**

-**_NIPPLE SALADS_**

Once the crime had been committed everyone went back the safe hose, a secret room behind a stair case at twilight's castle in ponyvile. "What the fuck was that about you damned idiot spike!" Twilight yelled as she saw spike come in. She was higher than him in the drug ring so he couldn't put on his nitty gritty goat titties act. "Yah spike what the hell! That's the second distributer you've killed this week! You didn't have to fucking kill them!" Pinkie yelled in outrage While pinning Spike against the wall. "Seriously! The rape was good enough to keep vinyl in check but did you have to kill her!?" Pinkie yelled in spikes face. She then spat in his eye and hoofed him in the gut. "oof.." Blood spurted from spikes mouth. "let that be a lesson you don't forget. Otherwise i'll give you a reminder, But 10 times worse. A Horne up the anus." Twilight said with a smirk. Spike wiped the blood from his mouth. "Capice?" Twilight said while tilting her head slightly to the left. "capice." Spike said weekly. "Ok Then everyone get back to making the product sell! And pinkie your coming with me." Twilight said winking at her with her right eye. "ooooh is it that time again?" pinkie thought. They walked down a dark hall way until they Reached a door. Big Macintosh Was strapped down in a chair with a gag in his mouth, Tons of body art of penis's and a large cut across his right eye. Twilight and pinkie started to slowly walk around the incapacitated colt. Macintosh started sweating intensely, Worried of what they would do to him this time. "Hey there big mac" Twilight said Seductively stroking Big Macintoshes arm, well leg cause ponies don't have arms. He grew hard, He let out a muffled scream. "oh now you weren't supposed to get hard that fast." Pinkie said while grabbing a Tattoo gun and some pink ink. He let out another muffled scream," OH man up!" Twilight said hoofing Him in the face. His eye started to draw blood as tears fell from the other. "What did I Just say!" Twilight yelled shanking his arm with a Knife. Blood was getting everywhere and pinkie was giving him a tattoo saying "PINKIE'S BITCH" With a bunch of rainbow shit under the ink. "Allllll done how do you like it twilight?" Pinkie said in a happy tone. "Brilliant just fucking brilliant." Twilight said cockily. "Hmmmmmm What else should we do to big mac today?" pinkie asked twilight. "Well I've been dying to do this all day." She threw off her coat and there laid a huge penis. She got up on her hind legs and yelled at pinkie "Flip the switch now would yah!?" Pinkie did as she was told and the chair Big Mac was sitting in turned into a table with his 4 legs still strapped down. She watched as he squirmed to try and get away but it was an attempt condemned to fail. "Hm hm hm." laughed twilight. "Stop squirming. Your only making me hornier..." And with a great thrust Twilight rammed into Big Macintoshes Ass hole. At this point pinkie had the camera recording the action and every once and a while twilight would pull out and stroke her cock saying something like "you like that bitch?" or "mmmmm you like that?" witch made the scenario more and more awkward and painful for Big Mac. Finally after 5 minutes of Ramming, Pulling out, then making a new and never to be used sex quote twilight came inside of Big Macintoshes ass. He was then able to get the gag off and yell "YOU FUCKING SHEMALE CUNT BISCUETE! I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE FIERY DICK BURNING PITS OF HELL YOU SHIT FACED ASS WIPE!" Twilight Sparkle then walked over to Big Macintoshes Face and whispered to him " tsc tsc tsc Big Mac. Shame on you" She said in a tired voice " Didn't Granny Smith ever tell you to not to say that to ladies?" She said rubbing the side of his face. He then hawked a luggie in her face and said " You ain't a lady From what I can see." replied Big Macintosh looking down at her cock. She hoofed him right in the face and yelled "HEY! I EASLY DID THIS SPELL WHAT MAKES YOU THICK I CAN DO IT TO YOU HUH!?" She used her magic to then rip out one of his teeth. he was screaming in pain he was yelling rapid profanity at twilight until she put the gag back on and all you could hear were muffled noises while they walked out of the room. They then soon uploaded the video to Pony Hub for everypony to see. Especially apple jack.

"IV'E HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Apple jack yelled while hoofing the computer monitor after seeing what was sent to her via Apool, a search engine and a e mail site. it was the video Twilight and Pinkie posted to Pony Hub. She looked over to flutter Shy who was strapped down such as Big Macintosh. "Ohhhhh my. Hmmm. So if they are gonna do that I better match it up now shouldn't I?" Apple jack muttered. "Zacora told me not to lay a finger on you but I don't give a shit anymore!" She Took Flutter Shy's Gag off, a red bandanna with a odd print on it made of white . "Mmmmmm I'm gonna have fun with you..." Apple jack said as she pulled out a cart of several assorted sex toys and Torture devises. The first thing Apple Jack took from the tray was a candle. She then took out a smoke and a lighter. She lit the smoke and the candle. "Mmmmmm. You know what?" Apple Jack said as she took a large huff of the cigarette. "I don't even have to do this." A.J Explained. "Then why do it!?" Flutter Shy exclaimed, That is being flutter shy and all it was a moderately loud inside voice. "Because." Apple Jack said Releasing the smoke from the Cigarette. "Because what?" Flutter Shy said Confused. "Because you're our prisoner and we can do whatever we want to do with you!" Apple jack said menacingly taking in another huff of the cigarette and blowing the smoke into Flutter Shy's face. She then picked up the candle, already hot with burning wax dripping down the sides. "Open wide!" Apple Jack said Hoofing Flutter Shy in the gut. Flutter Shy was not expecting it, and she gasped on impact. Apple jack then Got the candle wax and dripped it into her gapping mouth. Flutter Shy, Now with wax dripping into her mouth Spat it out immediately into Apple Jacks face. It burnt off a little bit of skin on her face, Though it was nothing compared to what happened to flutter shy's mouth. Blood was dripping out of her mouth like crazy all of her white teeth were now stained yellow and partially black. Apple Jack put her left hoof up on flutter shy's shoulder. "Now now flutter shy!" She said manically. wiping the wax off of her face with her right hoof. "Spitting on someone is very rude! You should apologi..." She was cut off from Flutter Shy spitting and entire mouth full of blood into her face. "You fucking bitch ass shit sack of tainted flap jack titties you god damn goat fucker!" Flutter Shy said and that was all she could get in before Apple jack got a large scalpel and stabbed Flutter Shy's right shoulder. Flutter shy screamed in pain as blood ran down her arm and spurted onto Apple Jacks face. With a large grin and dilated pupils she got a 1/2 gallon of hard Vodka and teeth of her own product, Rainbow Methylamine . She then Snorted the entire teeth and chugged the entire bottle of Vodka. She stood there still for a minute. Flutter Shy stood there scared shitless of what would happen next. She looked up with a horrifyingly large SMILE and pupils You could barely see. "Hey Flutter Shy..." A.J muttered in a strangely familiar tone of voice. "Did you know that my daddy was a drunk?" A.J continued while passing in front of Flutter Shy. "He used to get drunk every night of my child hood with the occasional beating." Apple jack said still smiling and extremely dilated pupils. "One night he drank way more than he should have and went crazy. I was watching from the stairs as mommy got the kitchen knife to defend herself." She said getting the knife and pushing it closer and closer to Flutter Shy's throat. "But daddy took the knife and killed her..." She said cutting a little bit of her neck "He Then looked over to me, watching mommy getting butchered in front of me. He then said. **_Why So Serious?_**" Apple Jack then took the knife from Flutter Shy's neck and Shoved the blade into Flutter Shy's left shoulder. "mmmmmm. Blood" Apple jack said as a stream of crimson flew onto her face. Flutter Shy was begging to go pale and tired. Apple Jack reached for the adrenaline injector and shot the adrenaline into Flutter Shy's chest. "Now Now Now flutter shy. You Shouldn't fall asleep With company That's just rude." A.J whispered to Flutter Shy as she pulled the knife from the wound. "How about we do something a little crazy?" Apple Jack said as she got a red dildo and a strap on. She shoved the dildo in flutter shy's ass and put the strap on her. She Started to ride the mare's strap on acting as if it were a rodeo she was in. Every once and a while she would yell Something like "Yeehaw" Or "Ride 'em' up cowboy while ever so often pulling and pushing the dildo in flutter shy's ass. After 15 Minutes of this They both simultaneously came through all three spots on their body that can. "oohh my That was one hell of a Ughh!." Zacora had walked into the room and shot Apple jack in the leg. "Oh now what do i see here Apple jack? I am very disappointed so if you had balls i would kick you in the sack. Snails and Snips were following up on Zacora. "You two see that pony who is orange? Take her to the...Uh...Um...Uh wait just wait..." Zacora was at a stump she couldn't find a word that rhymed with orange. "Oh fucking shit! You know what?" Zacora asked Snips and Snails. "What?" They both answered. "FUCK RHYMING! RIGHT UP THE ASS THAT STUPID ANUS BLEEDING ANTIC LAURA FAUST FUCKING GAVE ME! THAT DUMB CUNT DOSN"T EVEN KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO TALK IN RHYMS ALL THE FUCKING TIME! I MEAN I LETERALLY HAVE LITTLE CARDS WITH SHIT TONS OF RHYMS ON THEM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT IS POSSIBLE TO RHYM EVERY GOD DAMN FUCKING COCO NUTTING SHIT FACED NIGGER TITTIED RHYMLESS WORD!" Zacora rambled on about how fucking stupid rhyming, Laura Faust, and the word orange was while Snips, Snails, Apple Jack And Flutter Shy watched. Finally after 5 minutes of that shit Zacora stopped and said "You know what I'm never gonna rhyme again. So yah screw the next gen!" She yelled up at the ceiling. Snips whispered over to Snails "What the hell is wrong with Zacora?" Snails shrugged and they both listened to what else zacora had to say. "GOD DAMNIT I RHYMED AGIAN! SHIT FUCK ASS PUBES NIGGER TITS SHIT AND TWAT! You know what Just take apple jack to my office I'm gonna patch flutter shy up." Zacora grabbed a rag and began to wipe her off. Snips and snails dragged Apple Jack into Zacora's office what will happen next on pony drug wars? Will twilight be able to reach The faggot shit in time for her faggot brothers wedding? Will Zacora win The second round of Equestrai's got talent? find out next time in Chapter 2: The Sale!

**_This Has copy right protection like a condom so don't even try to steel my shit!_**

**_The next part will be posted next week on Friday Or Sunday See you then!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Sale

**_Chapter 2: Sale_**

**_WARNING!_**

**_This chapter contains traces of awesomely suggestive themes, Craaaaaazy Drug and alcohol abuse, Extreme profanity, And ponies Read at your own risk_**

-**_NIPPLE SALADS_**

Apple jack was dragged into Zacora's office by snips and snails. "heh, you're lucky Zacora Isn't here now. Otherwise you would be in for it right away." Snips snickered while still keeping hold of his weapon, A magic enhanced pistol like spikes except more rudimentary. Apple Jack was just sitting there pushed up against the wall trying to prevent the bleeding from the bullet Zacora put into her leg. even though Twilight, pinkie and spike didn't know what A.J did to their top distributor and never will until a trade off she felt as though she helped in quickening the trade off in worry their top distributor would become too much of a target from the p.v.p.d, Pony vile police department. Zacora finally walked in and Snips and snails both walked out immediately. "Hah! What did you think was gonna happen to you when you did that? A big ol' pat on the back?" Zacora said while walking slowly towards the wall A.J was laid up against. "I really don't know what you were trying to accomplish. Though Seeing as how you are one of my highest members in my drug ring let this be a warning." Zacora got a knife and stabbed her in the right arm, as again I need to clarify that Ponies don't have arms they only have legs I'm just saying that to make sure you know what I'm saying. A.J still sat there, With her still being drunk and high as fuck, Not caring. "Wow! Hmmmm. now how did that not hurt you?" Zacora pondered aloud lifting up Apple Jacks Head to see that she had extremely dilated pupils. "God damn it!" Zacora yelled hoofing A.J in her face. "Didn't anyone tell you not to get high off of your own product!?" Zacora yelled looking at her nose to see if there were any traces of A.J snorting it. She found a couple specs of it and sighed with relief. "Good god you didn't use our crystallized Rainbow Methylamine. It takes forever for rarity to Crystallize it. you're lucky oh so very very lucky." Zacora said picking up a poorly put together clay paper weight, probably made by a daughter or son. "Well now. seeing as how you're not fit to walk any more I'm going to send your sister on this distribution, oh what am I still talking to you for?" Zacora asked herself putting the paper weight back down. "Your high with one of our most concentrated products and drunken as a bastard." She opened up the door, immediately Snips and Snails faced Zacora in the door way. "Now you two anus bleeders! Go get Apple Jack to a room, Is that clear shit stain!?" Zacora said Putting her Nitty Gritty Goat Titties act, She was there boss and she had to establish her dominance like two blacks fighting over the last piece of extra grilled Kentucky Fried Chicken. "YES MA'AM!" Snips and snails yelled simultaneously Going into Zacora's office and Picking A.J up and dragging it to the nearest empty room. They threw her in and snips snickered "Heh, Have a good nap bitch!" They closed the door leaving her there in pitch black. Zacora went to get apple Bloom From the cmc club house. Seeing as how they all know that all of their sisters, Except Scootaloo but she is basically Rainbow Dashes little sister, were in the drug business so they all could help out making a little extra cash. Zacora Arrived at the club hose and called all of the girls down. "Hey there girls! May ask you all a favor?" She said happily, She didn't want to scare them off. "Wait a minute." Sweetie Bell said. "What is it my little Sweetie Bell?" Zacora asked nervously. "Why aren't you rhyming like usual?" Scootaloo Asked. At the sound of the word rhyme she clenched her hoofs to the ground. All of the crusaders noticed this and backed down from the question. "Well anyway how about you fouls help me with getting my product out?" Zacora asked Carelessly. All of the girls huddled up and all Zacora could hear was either money club house and other words she couldn't make out. The girls finally came to a decision and agreed to help if they got a 45% cut. "45 PERCENT!" Zacora yelled Throwing her front legs up in the air. "45% or nothing!" Scootaloo said while her and the others turned their heads to the left closed their eyes and gave a little grunt. "ugghh. ok 45%..." Zacora wasn't happy about that but the girls sure as hell were They were happier than a Laura Faust on a Sunday after her Jewish Brony Husband had the largest Mlp related diamond jewelry sale in the Brony fapcon 2012. Zacora brought them to the safe house, a large shack deep in the ever free forest, She gave the girls the bags of crystallized and powdered Rainbow methylamine, and told them to not sell near sugar cube corner. Though they were gone before she could say not too. The girls were walking down an empty ally way. "Ohhhhh Girls!" Exclaimed apple bloom. "What?" Scootaloo responded. "What if we get our cutie marks in drug dealing!?" Apple Bloom yelled jumping into the air. Sweetie Bell covered apple blooms muzzle with her hoof "Hey! Don't go around yelling that we can get caught!" Sweetie Bell said in a stern voice. "Ok" apple bloom said in a muffled voice. "now what did Zacora say about sugar cube corner?" Scootaloo asked. "She said to always sell there right?" Sweetie Bell asked. "Well there's only one way to find out! Come on girls!" They all bolted off to sugar cube corner with smiles on their faces and drugs in there saddle bags. As soon as they got there they looked for somepony who could be a client. Then they saw Dr. Hooves With a 40. ounce of cider at his right hoof. "HEY! HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Apple bloom said jumping up and down next to Dr. Hooves. "Guhhh What do you want kid" Dr. hooves said looking down at her. "Would you like a special product to get you off the ground? You could put it in a pipe, Smoking pipe that is, or you can snort this stuff!" she took a bag of crystallized and powdered Rainbow methylamine. "Uhhhh no. I buy mine from Twilight Corp. theirs is a lot more concentrated yah anus Bleeder... Go FUCK! What the hell is an anus bleeder...? I don't even care...SHIT... Ok here give meh a bag..." Dr. Hooves said drunk as a fucking fat fuck with Ad Hd. Apple Bloom gave the bag of crystal R.M, Rainbow Methylamine, bag to dr. hooves and in return he gave her 25 bits. Though pinkie was watching the deal from the counter She then called spike on the phone. "Hey spike." Pinkie said eye balling the girls outside looking for another customer of Twilight Corp. "Yah? What Pinkie?" Spike asked. "Come with your 45. There is some business that needs to be done..." Pinkie said this with a grin slowly growing on her face. And spike knew what she was talking about. He Immediately got out of the castle and began his short trip to sugar cube corner. 5 min later spike finally made it to sugar cube and he saw the girls selling to another one of his regulars. As soon as the girls were done with the deal, On all three of their flanks appeared cutie marks. On Scootaloo, laid three pills and a prescription medication bottle. On apple Blooms laid a stack of Bits and A crystallized Rainbow Methylamine. And on Sweetie bells laid A large amount of Rainbow Methylamine with a stack of 45. enchanted magnum revolves next to it. They were all so happy, But it was short lived. Spike just then came by in a chariot driven by an anonymous Pegasus Colt. Spike took out his dual wield 40. cal Colt pistols and filled the girls with equestrian led. Mrs. Cake and Mr. cake rushed out of Sugar Cube corner to see the three dead fillies. Mr. cake Took a look at the bodies as Mrs. cake Looked away and ran back inside. Pinkie walked outside to see spike staring at the bodies, She gave him a nod and they rode off. Death and decay filled the air as the p.v.p.d Came to the scene. sugar cube corner was cut off from every pony for 5 days and during that time Apple jack, rarity, and rainbow dash had been planning retaliation. After the five days were up business was bustling, and every pony had to be somewhere. On that day. the funeral for all three of the fouls was held. All of their family and friends were there. Granny smith, Apple Jack, Feather weight, Twist, Miss Cherilee, even diamond Tiara and Silver spoon came. All of their sisters and Rainbow dash were there. They all said their Commemorative speeches. Until apple jack came up to the stage. With her right arm over a crutch and a bandage over the burn. She gave her speech. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie bell were the best of friends." She opened. "They were... So sweet and so young, But they were cut short from what could have been a wonderful life time." She said wiping her right eye. Tears ran down her face as she continued. "They Had just started, and I don't know who did this, but I have a pretty good idea of who did..." she said pounding the podium. Just then another Chariot Came out of nowhere containing 10 armed colts and spike. They began to open fire on the crowd killing granny smith and feather height. While everyone else got away Rainbow dash, Rarity, And apple jack stayed Taking out their own concealed weapons. They were all firing off rounds randomly either hitting random buildings, Wildlife, or the local flora. They were all running out of rounds until Apple Jack stood up and shot Spike straight in the throat. The other 10 clots looked at spikes dying body and ran into the Chariot and rode away. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, And apple Jack All walked over to spikes incapacitated body, He was trying to hold the wound closed but was foiled by apple jack moving his arms with her leg. He was choking on his own blood now, gargling up a bubble every once and a while, and coughing up a large amount when he started to choke. They were still watching as spike was choking on his own blood, Just sitting there Gargling And choking. Rinse and repeat. Finally Spike choked up a final word which was " Fagots..." He then just faded away going limp and frail. Just as he said his final word, his bowls released. Shit was everywhere now. "Oh GOD!" Rainbow dash yelled. "That is simply repulsive! Ugh!" Rarity yelled Looking away from the body. "Well that fucking smells like a pile of Red dildo shits on a rainy day after mildew fest of faggs and bronies came to town with b.o with the ability of taking out and entire continent in a single hour... Oh yah and I can't forget about the pasta!" Apple Jack looked up from the dead body and saw Rainbow Dash and Rarity Staring at Apple Jack. "well you can't forget about the pasta..." A.J muttered to herself. They then got the body of spike and packed him in a box. They then buried Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Feather weight, and granny smith all in the same row. After the even they went over to Twilights Castle and dropped the box off. They knocked on the door and walked away. Twilight Answered and opened the box. "That cocky bastard." Twilight said picking the box up with her magic and bursting it into flames. "They won the battle, But the war has just begun..."

**_THIS HAS COPY RIGHT PROTECTION LIKE A COHPENHEAGAN NEO NAZI ON HUANIKA!_**

**_SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO STEEL MY SHIT!_**

**_NEXT PART OUT NEXT WEEK ON FRIDAYS OR SATURDAYS!_**

**_Chapter 3: Crew_**


End file.
